The Dark Kingdom and the Light Kingdom!
by mlbv-grimm
Summary: Buttercup is the princess for the Dark kingdom, while Bubbles and Blossom are the princess for the Light kingdom! This young princesses will go in a adventure that they never would have dreamed about. One problem, the Dark kingdom is not allowed on the Light kingdom's side, nor is the Light allowed on the Dark. What happens if someone from the opposite kingdom went in? RRBxPPG, R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Dark Kingdom, and the Light Kingdom**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

The Dark Kingdom was unwelcoming, cold, mostly dried, dark, quiet, and barely any sunlight. But, it has its own beauty, its own secrets. The Light Kingdom was more welcoming, it was almost the exact opposite of the Dark Kingdom. But, they both shared the beauty! The Dark Kingdom, haves some parts where you can look up and see the stars smiling back at you. The wind on your face, the not so hot temperature, glowing flowers and everywhere you step or touch, it will glow! The animals - some are humans but they can change into animals. The dark Kingdom also holds secrets, that are unbelievable.

The Light Kingdom, is just magnificent on every corner! You can see the birds flying around, feel the sun on your skin, flowers always blooming, the bright colors that the Dark Kingdom didn't have. The people on the Light Kingdom are really friendly, while others are just running around enjoying the great day.

No one from the Dark Kingdom was allowed to put a foot on the light side. Same for the Light Kingdom, no one was allowed to go to the Dark Kingdom.

Many years ago, the Queen Ella, had put that rule for safety reasons. It all started when her daughter, Princess Tiara, had fall in love with someone from the Dark Kingdom at first Queen Ella was fine with it. But then she found out that every time her daughter went to visit him, she got paler and more sick. Same for the young man, he would start coughing and began to vomit when expose to the sun. The Queen of course was worried sick, so the next day after she founded out that her daughter would die anytime soon. She put the law that no one from the Dark Kingdom can go in the Light Kingdom, same for the Light Kingdom. The king from the Dark Kingdom, agree with Queen Ella, so the law has been around for about 1000 years now. There is nothing that can break that law.

The royal family from the Dark Kingdom, haves a daughter name Buttercup who loves to break simple rules. The royal family, from the Light Kingdom, has two daughters one is named Blossom and the other is Bubbles. There are rumors saying that Buttercup was found lost, and then was adopted by the queen. Buttercup is 15 years old who does not like being bossed around. Bubbles and Blossom are twins but look nothing alike, they are both 15 years old. Blossom haves red hair, pink eyes, light skin, smart and acts like Bubbles mom-when her mother is not around. Bubbles haves blond hair, baby blue eyes, light skin, sweet, and not so smart -but, not stupid. Buttercup haves dark black hair with lime green eyes, and light skin.

Buttercup has 3 friends, she was raised with them since they were kids, because they are the kids of the maids. Buttercup's three friends are, Lily, Sammy and Fiona. The four girls get into trouble a lot, specially Buttercup. One thing that Buttercup haves plan for a long time, is to sneak into the Light side just because Fiona dared her to about a week ago.

* * *

**If ya'll wanna know what happens next, just review! please review ^.^ Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2: Finally

**Chapter 3!**

**Enjoy! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**(No One's P.O.V)**

Buttercup is really aware that there is a high risk that, she would die if she went on the Light kingdom. But, Buttercup had a thick skull, nothing would stop her. _How are people that stupid? I just need to wear something that will protect me from the sun.A hoodie!_ Buttercup thought to herself. Would a hoodie really protect her? Buttercup made a homemade hoodie, that fit her just right. It had light green and black stripes, hopefully the light green would help her blend in with the Light kingdom!

"Mom, I'll be back in 1 hour, I'm gonna go walk with my friends" Buttercup lied to her mom.

"Ok sweetie, just remember, not to go in the Light kingdom" The queen told her daughter.

"I won't...bye!" Buttercup's face expression change from an evil smirk to a guilty face. She didn't like lying to her mother, who had taken care of her, since she can remember. Buttercup looked around to see if there were any guards, to her surprise there were none, not even one single bug. Buttercup had now forgotten about lying to the queen, and had a grin across her face. She followed the light, you could easily tell the two kingdoms apart. If Buttercup took one more step, she would find herself in the Light kingdom! But, she stop and though before stepping a foot on the opposite "world". She wonder to herself _How does it feel? well I'll sure find out today._ Then she took her first step on the Light kingdom. She felt weird, like she would actually belong to the Light kingdom. She tried to cover as much skin, because her skin was pale unlike the people from the Light kingdom. Yes! Buttercup made it into the Light, now she would go back to safety. But no, she decided to go wander around the Light kingdom. The path was lonely at first, but then the more far away she got from the Dark kingdom the more people she saw. They gave her weird looks because she was wearing a hoodie in such a nice and warm weather. Buttercup would just say 'I'm sick' then the people from the village would go back to the things they were doing. She was in shock to see light colors all around her, and that the sun was really bright. From all the people from the small village, one person caught her attention. He was wearing a dark green shirt with black pants and had dark green eyes. To Buttercup, he was really attractive, plus he had black spiky hair and with the tight shirt he was wearing it showed off his perfect figure. There were lots of girls drooling over him, he look very annoyed like he didn't care about those girls, not one bit. Butch saw Buttercup staring and wink at her, Buttercup tried to stop the blush but the more she tried the warmer her cheeks felt-so she turned her head the opposite direction of him. She kept on walking and then she felt a hand grab her hand.

**Oh yea! I love this chapter! I wouldn't stop writing, but I had to stop there, because it gets more interesting! So review if you wanna read the rest, PLEASE! If ya'll like this chapter, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW/COMMENT/FAVORITE/FOLLOW! Am I doing good with updates? I think I am because I update at least one story every one or two days. But that's only because ya'll review! So if ya'll stop reviewing then I guess I won't feel like writing…. I must get 8 reviews to update in less than 3 days!**

**NOTE: About the story 'We are Better Then YOU!' NO I have not stop writing, indeed I have the chapter 10 ready, BUT, My only beta 'A Fading Flower' haves not been on fanfiction because of some personal problems. so… I have to wait on her… for me to post chapter 10… So PLEASE be patient…**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3: Girl with the blue eyes

**YES! I got 9 reviews! Thank you, for reviewing! I feel so lucky! Well here is ya'll reward for reviewing, chapter 3, is finish in less than 4 days! Continue to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

_She kept on walking and then she felt a hand, grab her hand._

* * *

Just when Buttercup turn around, she thought it was the cute boy with the green eyes. But instead, it was a girl with baby blue eyes and at the touch of there hands there was an electricity shock! They both let go in surprise, then the girl with baby blue eyes started talking to Buttercup.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were my sister Blossom, it looked like it from behind."

"It's ok, I must leave" said Buttercup.

"Can you help me find my sister? Please?" The girl with the blue eyes told Buttercup, ignoring completely what Buttercup just said. Buttercup was angry, how dare she just ignore her? "By the way I'm Bubbles, you must be one of those people who don't go outside to much, or else you must of known I'm the princess." Just by hearing those words, Buttercup was shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I should have known… may I please leave, I have a long way to go." Buttercup told Bubbles.

"If you help me find my sister, I shall give you a ride home."

"But I'm afraid I don't know who your sister is."

"I insist that you help me, I'll tell you how my sister looks like. She is haves red/orange hair, and is the only one with pink eyes."

"Pink eyes?"

"Yes, now help me find my sister."

"Yes, m'lady" Buttercup said. Buttercup had to get out, before the princess found out she didn't belong here.

"I'm gonna search that way, and you search that way, If I find her, I'll tell her that you're looking for her. If I don't find her, I may as well go home. Please m'lady." Buttercup said, with all the sweetness in her voice.

"Suit yourself." Said the princess, and left the other way.

Yes! Buttercup was finally free, or thats just what she thought.

She went as quietly as possible, to the woods. She could hear people talking, it sounded like a 3 males.

"Guy's today I found the world's most beautiful girl, but she dresses kinda weird…" Said the first male.

"Well today, I spent sometime with the princess Blossom!" Said the second voice.

"I'm just too shy to talk to princess Bubbles, plus she's too busy trying to find Blossom… while she's too busy to going on a secret date with you." said the third voice.

"Eh, it's secret because the princess is going out with most wanted 'hunter'. Which is me, of course" said the second voice. The first voice was no where to be heard. Buttercup lost interest in their conversation, and continue to walk but was stop by someone.

"Leaving somewhere?"

"N-no I was just wondering around the forest…" Buttercup stutterd.

"You're not from here are you? You must be from a different village." He said, it was the same guy with the forest green eyes.

"Yea, I'm from another village, now I must go." Said Buttercup. But was pulled back, by the young man.

"There are no more villages that way, that's where the Darkside is. We are not allowed there." He said._ WELL, I belong there_ Buttercup thought to herself.

"I wasn't going that w-way" Buttercup said.

"Sure, why are you wearing that coat, when the weather is perfect?" He started to pull on Buttercups coat.

"Leave me alone, I'm just sick, and I must be on my way" Buttercup said, trying to fix her coat.

"You don't look sick…" Butch pull on her coat really hard, that made it fall to the ground, revealing Buttercups pale skin.

* * *

**Oh yea, another cliff hanger! And when I say Buttercup's skin is pale, I don't mean that ugly pale skin. Ugh, I don't know how to explain… Anyways I must get 8 reviews to update next chapter in less than 3 days! So…**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: You have pale skin?

**Thank you all, for the reviews!**

**Since I got my 8 reviews! Here is ya'll chapter 4!**

**Enjoy/read/Review!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

_"You don't look sick…" Butch pull on her coat really hard, that made it fall to the ground, revealing Buttercup's pale skin._

* * *

"Ummm… You are pale...but cute..I thought that only the people from the Dark kingdom have pale skin, so that mean-" Butch started to say, but Buttercup put her finger on his lips, making him come to a stop.

"Shhh, please don't say anything about it." Buttercup whisper in his ear, making him blush. Then she put on her coat as soon as possible.

"Ok, sorry… I didn't know that you.. But I thought someone could die, if they enter their opposite kingdom." Said an worried Butch.

"Yea, me too, but look. I survive." said Buttercup.

"Yea, will I ever see you again?" Butch asked,

"Umm, maybe I don't know…bye"

"...wait! what is your name?"

"Buttercup and you are?"

"Butch, it was my pleasure meeting such a pretty flower!" that smirk, appear once again on Butch's face. Buttercup wanted to respond with a come back. But decided to ignore that fool and head home.

"hmph" was all Buttercup said, and started heading home, with Butch following, like a puppy following it's favorite toy.

Meanwhile, Brick and Boomer heard some noise and decided to follow where the noise came from. They found themselves heading to the Dark kingdom and stop, to turn back. Brick was an expert at hunting and stealing things for the poor. But he was not stupid to go in the Dark kingdom, unlike Butch. Butch didn't know he was now in the Dark kingdom, until he started feeling dizzy, and he look look around his surroundings. The he felt, weird and headed back to the Light kingdom, before he started feeling more stupid. Buttercup saw Butch walking away, and felt strange, like she didn't want him, to go back. But, she had to let him go. Buttercup went back to the castle as quietly and quick as she could. It was night already, and at least she brought herself a big bright apple, which would show Fiona that she went in the Light kingdom. Buttercup walks in as casual as possible, being greeted by the guardians of the castle. There were young men, which would always want to flirt with Buttercup when she was alone, but they never caught Buttercup's attention. Once Buttercup got past them, and into her room, she fell asleep after all she had a long day.

Buttercup awoke, by the sound of the queen coming in her room.

"Daughter I must tell you, some important news" said the queen.

"What is it mother?" Asked Buttercup.

"Well I have been inform that there are signs that the Pitch Black kingdom, wants to start war with us." The queen sounded really worried.

"But, how?... They were forbidden to ever come across are land." said an worried Buttercup, because she had heard that the Pitch Black kingdom, is the worst kingdom where there is barely any food and is where the deadliest killers were found.

"Yes my dear, and that's why they want to start war with us, to claim are lands, theirs."

"oh" was all Buttercup could say, she remember when someone from that Pitch Black kingdom tried kidnapping her.

"I don't want you, to be outside, without supervision."

"But mom"

"No buts, now go back to sleep" Buttercup didn't need to be told twice, to sleep.

* * *

**Yup there is the Pitch Black kingdom, there are only 3 kingdoms! There is the Dark kingdom, Light Kingdom and the Pitch Black kingdom. It's call the Pitch Black kingdom, because it's pitch black, no sun, not beautiful and is full of evil people, who are planning revenge. Maybe there is someone who is pure heart and nice, in the Pitch Black kingdom, right 'Tomboygreengurl'?**

**Tomboygreengurl: Yeah!**

**Me: Yup! If ya'll haven't notice, the light kingdom is name, because of it's really light colors, and it's mostly always sunny! The Dark kingdom gets its name, because it haves dark colors, and the Pitch Black kingdom, is just called like that, because it's ugly and no sun. On each Kingdom, there are all types of people, the difference is just that the Dark kingdom's people are a little pale. The people from the Pitch Black are known as ugly, not because of their looks, but because of their personality.**

**Tomboygreengurl: Review, and Mlbv-grimm does not own the Powerpuff Girls characters, just her OC's.**

**Me: REVIEW! Remember if I get 8 reviews, I update in less than 3 days! Next chapter, let's see how Brick and Boomer react when they see them together. I know they will reac-**

**Tomboygreengurl: STOP! no telling them, or me... So REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5: Faking sick

**Ya'll want to know something funny? I kept looking at my gmail to see if anyone review, because it shows up in my messages, if someone review. So The next day I check if anyone had review, and I saw no reviews, so I was like :( So yeah, and like today I log in my laptop, and 9 reviews pop out, for this story! So, yeah, My email was acting slow. Well anyway's I got 9 reviews, here is ya'll present!**

**Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews! Continue to review!**

* * *

**(No One's P.O.V)**

The lights of the Buttercup's room, were turn on.

"Hey! Who turn on the lights?" Asked Buttercup.

"Oh, hey sweetie, it's afternoon already, you need to wake up." said the queen.

"Why? I'm sleepy, and I don't feel like waking up" said Buttercup, while putting the covers on her face.

"We are having a meeting, with the king of the Light kingdom. and I want you to be there." Said the queen, while pulling the covers off Buttercup.

"Just 5 more minutes, please." Buttercup begg.

"Fine, just 5 more minutes." reply the queen.

"Wait!? did you say the king of the Light kingdom? I thought we were not allowed to see them?" asked Buttercup.

"Well sweet, it must be a real emergency. I wonder what it must be. It must be really Important." said the queen and then left, leaving a open mouth Buttercup.

(20 Minutes pass by)

"M'lady, it's time for you to wake up, orders from the queen." said the maid, who was Sammy's mom.

"Fine, tell her I'll be there...Oh, please no need to change me, I'll wash and change my self, ok? You may leave now" said Buttercup, who was tired of people doing stuff for her. The maid left, without another word.

Buttercup, was not going to the meeting, reason number one, princess Bubbles already knows who she is. Reason number two, Butch is a knight, who protects the princesses. So Buttercup decided to play sick, first she went to grab some makeup from her mom, and apply some to make her look sick. Then she put on some powder that made her look even more pale. After That, she went to boil some water, and put that on her forehead, making it hot. After she was done, she went to her bed. Hoping for her mom to come quickly, before her forehead, was not hot. Just as she had guess, the queen came in the room. When she saw Buttercup, a gasp escape her lips.

"My dear, what happened to you?" Asked the queen.

"I don't know, I feel sick. Don't worry I'll get up and go." said Buttercup, trying to get up.

"No, my dear, stay here. I'll explain why you couldn't come, I'll be back in a hour. I'll tell Maria to come over here, to take care of you." Said the Queen, then left.

"Wait mom, I don't want her here, I want to be by myself" The queen, looked at Buttercup with a weird expression and then nodded. "MUAHAHA, I get to stay here!" whisper Buttercup to her self.

* * *

Meanwhile the queen went walking to the border, the king of the Light kingdom was already waiting for her. He stayed on his side, while the queen remain on her side. Next to king were his daughters, one on the left and the other on his right. On the side of Princess Bubbles was Butch, dress in armor. While Boomer was next to Blossom, dress the same as Butch. Butch was probably wondering_ 'Where is Buttercup'_. The king was the first to speak up.

"I have been told about the Pitch Black kingdom wanting to start war with your kingdom, but not only that, I received a letter warning me about the Pitch Black kingdom also wanting to start war with my kingdom. May I ask, why is your daughter not here?"

"My daughter, is sick… I also know about it, why did you call me, in such a hurry?"

"Don't you see, I sent one of my birds to go spy on the Pitch Black Kingdom, and there army is strong enough to take both your and my kingdom. They will attack in one year, maybe less. We must find a way for my people to get to your side, without getting injured or sick." The king was really worry.

"Oh, I see, how do you suggest for my and your people to come together?" asked the queen.

"I have no idea, but we must find a way, in less than one year."

"Oh, I'll like to get a volunteer." said the queen, before the queen could continue Butch interrupted. He was lucky the queen was nice and sweet, or else he would have got his head cut off, for interrupting a queen.

"m'am I would offer to volunteer." said Butch, who was pale, after hearing that Buttercup was sick.

Why wouldn't he be? She had cross the border.

"Oh yes! Thank you! Next time don't interrupt,ok?" Exclaim the queen.

"Yes your highness" said Butch, and return back to his spot.

"Thank you, now may we continue?" asked the queen, while looking up at the King.

"Ah yes, we must start preparing for war, now Butch I want you to start working on a way for us to cross the border. And you Boomer, I want you to take care of both my daughters."

"Yes your highness" Butch and Boomer said in unison.

"Now that everything is settle, I think it's best for us to return home." Said the queen, while being escorted by her personal guard.

* * *

**Here is ya'lls chapter 5! I feel so tired, all this homework, all I ever do is stare at the homework. Just to much, I rather be writing, then writing a whole school essay. Sorry for the long delay, but I didn't see the reviews (they didn't show up in my gmail) so yea… Please continue to review! Remember 8 or more reviews and I'll update in less than 3 days! This time I'll remember to log in my laptop, lol. Let's wish good luck for Butch! He wouldn't be to happy to disappoint the king. **


	6. Chapter 6: So not, lady like

**Thank you people for those wonderful reviews! Continue to review! I got my 8 (Actually 10!) reviews so here is ya'lls chapter! But, before that….**

**MAIL BOX TIME!**

**Summermist296: Yeah, lets hope good luck for him! Yeah, I also wonder how Buttercup will react :D Thank you, I updated!**

**Annyare(Guest): Thank you, yea let's hope Butch succeeds!**

**Gragra: I just came up with that trick! It's a decent idea, and Thank you!**

**ROC95: Thank you**

**Lys Dis: I will! Thank you for the review! Continue to review!**

**Guest: Yeah I wonder how it will go, you will find out, thank you!**

**GirlyGirl101(Guest): I did! Thank you!**

**Tomboygreengurl: Yeah! Thank you!**

**Unicorns Are Not So Innocent: I updated! Thank you!**

**AxeGurl2096(Guest): Thank you, Thank you! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

Before the queen came home, Buttercup had went to visit Fiona, fiona was not home and Buttercup took the bright apple from her pocket and attached a note to it.

_'Dear Fiona_

_I went to visit the Light kingdom and got an apple, a bright apple. I hope you like it!_

_Ps: You are gonna be sorry, if I get sick._

_From, Buttercup.'_

Then she left, hearing the horses coming closer.

She went back up to her room, and took off the makeup. Making sure, not one single particle was left, then she change into a green tank top and black jeans. Right when she was about to turn the doorknob, someone started knocking on her door. She opened it, revealing nothing more than just her mother.

"Buttercup! I thought you were sick! I guess you're a strong girl...anyways I want you to wear a dress, you are a lady not a-" said the queen, but got interrupted Buttercup.

"Man, yes I know, but the dresses are too uncomfortable." said Buttercup, as she pointed at a stack of dresses on her closet.

"Princess Bubbles and Princess Blossom were wearing dresses, plus today we are having a meeting with your grandma and grandfather. I want you, to wear a dress and that's final." said the queen, and head back but not before giving Buttercup a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh" was all Buttercup said, then she went back inside her room, and chose a strapless green and white dress. It was knee length, it also had black sparkles on the bottom. Once Buttercup started putting on her high heels, she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" asked Buttercup.

"It's me Maria, the queen request for your presence, this instance." she said.

"Tell her, I'll be there in 3 minutes" Buttercup ordered.

"Yes, m'lady" then the footsteps started to faint.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ex queen started telling her daughter *The present queen* that her daughter(Buttercup), was so not lady like, and needed to take classes on how to become a lady. Then the doors were open revealing a beautiful girl dress in a green and white strapless dress.

"Sorry I'm late" said Buttercup, as she took a sit next to her mom.

"My dear, you need to be taught how to become a lady, all ladies must be in time." said Buttercup's grandmother.

"I already said I'm sorry, I'll make sure it won't happen again." said Buttercup, as she pretend to wipe something off her legs.

"Perhaps, your mom should get a teacher, to teach you manners" said Buttercup's grandmother, Buttercup felt rage building up on her, but she knew better than disrespecting a elderly person.

"Perhaps you're right" said Buttercup, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Alright, alright, my dear daughter, why did you request our presence?" said Buttercup's grandfather. Buttercup, was thanking her grandfather, in her mind.

"Ah! yes, the Pitch Black kingdom haves declare war on us, not only that but it also declared war on the Light kingdom." said the queen, then there was disappointment showed in the queen's mom.

"How, Did you know about the Pitch Black kingdom also wanting to start war with the Light kingdom?" ask the queen's mother, she hated just to say 'The Light kingdom'.

"Yes mother, I went near the border to meet with the king, and h-" The queen got interrupted by her mom.

"WHAT?! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN YOU EVER COME NEAR THAT, T-THAT BORDER"

"Mother I know, but it was an emergency"

"Is that so? What is that so call "Emergency"?" ask the queen, while sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Mother, I am NOT a child no more. Have you forgot? anyways, the emergency was that the Pitch Black kingdom haves enough power to defeat both are, and the Light kingdoms people."

"How are you so sure of that? are people are more stronger then the Light kingdom's, we'll destroy them before they even get to the Light kingdoms side."

"Mother do you not understand? I know that our army is more stronger than theirs. But, they are the brain. Besides I agree to work together with the Light kingdom" said the queen, with determination.

"You foolish little girl, do you even have prove that the Pitch Black kingdom can defeat us? and how do you suppose, for the Lights to go in are kingdom, WITHOUT getting sick?"

"Yes indeed, I sent one of my guardians** (*They are birds, but some can be humans, but only the birds can go to other places, like the Pitch Black kingdom.*)** to go check. The results were the same, the king of the light did not lie. I have a lovely gentleman name Butch" at Butch's name being mention, Buttercup felt uncomfortable, the queen and her grandmother stared at her, with a weird look. The mother's queen got suspicious, and eyed her really carefully. But, the queen continue to speak. "and he offer to, take care of that problem"

"Eh, how old is he?" ask the queen's mother.

"A year older than Buttercup, which is 16."

"You have a 16 year old, in charge of that?! are you nuts?"

"No, I believe he will succeed!" said the queen, trying to be positive.

"I don't think you could depend on a 16 year old, I don't even think there is a way for the Light and the Dark to get together." Those words, stung Buttercup.

"I'm sure he WILL succeed" said Buttercup, before she could stop herself.

* * *

**Another Cliff hanger, LOL,I promise next chapter will be better, anyways please review! I love reviews! Remember if I get 8 reviews, I will update in less than 3 days! So REVIEW!**

**I need help on science, ahhhhh, I'm so close to failing that class :( In my other classes I have straight A's!**

**School, is so tiring...Please review, because it's hard for me to update almost every day (I update at least one story per day) when I have school. So, I must get feedback, so I'm sure I'm not wasting my time. I try my best to update, so please REVIEW! I love writing as much as you guys love reading! so review, so I can continue writing!**


	7. Chapter 7: You did WHAT!

**Ummm, I had only 7 reviews! You guy's were so close to 8, so close. But, I didn't get 8 or more, so I had updated this chapter in a week. Well, anyways Thank you! To the people who review/follow/favorite!**

**MAILBOX, Time!**

**AxeGURL2096(Guest): Thank you! I did update! I wanted to tell you, thank you, for being a guest who always reviews my chapters! If you want, pick a couple that you want to read more about next chapter! Pick, reds, greens or blues.**

**Annyare(Guest): Thank you, thank you! :D I also wanted to tell you THANK YOU! For being a guest, who reviews, every chapter! Yes, I love reviews! LOL! Is there something you would like me to add, to the story? If so, tell me in your review and I'll try to make it fit! and, I will keep trying to get my grades up, on science!**

**Tomboygreengurl: Thank you! Your a awesome person!**

**Lys Dis: Yup! Let's hope he does!**

**Cococandy21: Lol, yea! Thank you**

**ROC95: lol, I don't know xD**

**(I Will put a surprise, for the 100th-105 reviewers)**

**Chapter 7!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

_"I'm sure he will succeed" said Buttercup, before she could stop herself._

* * *

"How do you know? Plus I'm starting to think bad about you, you turned nervous when your mother mentioned his name." said the mother's queen.

"I did not, and why would you not want him to succeed? I mean if he doesn't succeed, we are gonna be squash." said Buttercup, while trying to keep her voice, normal.

"Ahem, I think he had enough of his talk, and I think we should go to sleep, and talk about this another day." said the queen's father.

"Yes, I agree" said the queen. The queen's mother just stood up ready to leave, but not before glaring at Buttercup, with a 'I'm keeping a close eye on you,' look.

Then she left with her husband, while leaving Buttercup and the queen, alone. The queen turn to look at Buttercup.

"Sweety, what your grandmother said was true, why were you nervous, when I mentioned Butch's name?" asked the queen.

"Well mom, you see...I ummm...I-I went t-to…" Buttercup, didn't get to finish her sentence, because her mother interrupted her.

"You went in the Light kingdom? or the border?" asked the queen. Buttercup knew she was in big trouble, but she didn't want to lie to her mother. Well, she could lie to anyone, except her mother.

"Mom, please I ask for your forgiveness, I didn't mean to cause any harm. I just wanted to go, well I didn't want to go, but, f-fiona dared me to go." said Buttercup, she didn't like telling on her friends, but, this was the first time she ever did._ 'What other choice did I have? I mean, what other excuse would I had, for crossing the border?'_ Buttercup asked her self.

"so, you went i-in?" asked the queen, with every word she said, she felt like crying.

"Y-yes, but, it was only once, I won't go there again." said Buttercup, those were the only words the queen needed to hear, before she went in tears. "I'm sorry mom, I really am."

"It's ok, just...don't ever do that again." said the queen, who got close to Buttercup and wrap her in a big hug. "Please, you're the only thing I have left" she said, while hugging Buttercup even more.

"I won't mom" Buttercup said, Buttercup did not cry, but she felt like her heart was sinking.

"Ok, come on, let's go to bed." whisper the queen, in Buttercup's ear. The queen let go of Buttercup and they both went to there room.

Once the queen entered her room, she didn't feel like sleeping. The night pass by, until it was morning again, and she fell asleep.

(The queen's dream)

She was drinking her coffee, next to the fire, like always. Until she felt, a hand grab her from behind.

"Do you miss me? I haven't visit you in a long time, since you were small" said the voice.

"it's you again? please go away." begged the queen, the memories started filling her again.

"Nope, I don't feel like it. You will soon be mine, I'll soon rule the whole world." said the voice.

"No, I will never be your's, and you will not win" said the queen, who tried hiding, but everywhere she went, he was there.

"Ah, but you will be mine, ugh, you still love him? Don't you get it? You and him, can not go together." he said, while getting closer to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" shouted the queen.

"Well I have no choice, I mean your daughter is already waking you up. Bye, see you soon." he said, then everything started fading.

(End of dream)

"MOM, mom, wake up" shouted Buttercup.

* * *

**There goes chapter 7! Yeah! I think a lot of you will know who that voice belongs to. And, the dream is a way of communicating. After this dream, is when the real problems begin! You know, while I was writing the story, I got two, more reviews! So that means I got 9 reviews, in total. So, well I updated, more early, than I was going to. So, thank Summermist296 and Unicorns are not innocent.**

**Summermist296: yeah, lol**

**Unicorns are not innocent: yea, well thank you!**

**NOTE: The countdown will begin after I get 8 or more reviews! So once, I get 8 or more reviews, I have less than 3 days to review! So, REVIEW! Next chapter will be longer!**


	8. Chapter 8: Glowing symbols!

**Chapter 8! Yeah! I got 10 reviews! Well Thank you for reviews, they mean a lot! Thank you also for the people who follow/favorite/reviews! It's MAILBOX time!**

**Annyare(guest): Yeah I know, but you review more than once with the same guest name, I do hope for you to make an account, in Fanfiction! Good luck on the Deepavali festival, wow it's your last of school? wow, that's like so awesome, I just started school, about 2 months ago, yea around there. Thanks yeah, I also draw! If you go to my profil(bio), there is a link, to see other drawings I've done! I did watch the video, it's good, It does fit them, I'll make sure to add the blues! ON, next chapter, I think. Lol. **

**Cococandy21: lol, ya'll know!**

**Tomboygreengurl: lol, yeah!**

**Summermist296: Your right, and yeah.**

**Unicorns Are Not Innocent: Ikr, but that'll come later in this chapter!**

**Gragra: I will, thanks!**

**Nietvries: Ok, ^.^, lol**

**Lys Dis: Yeah, it is!**

**ROC95: Haha! I agree with that! :D You know, I found out that you're almost always the first to review my storys, thank you for that!**

**Well that's it, chapter 8 is up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

_"Mom, mom! WAKE UP!" shouted Buttercup._

* * *

"Oh, hey sweetie, it was just a nightmare…" said the queen, trying not to worried her daughter to much.

"Oh, because you were shouting for help, and all the stuff around your room started to circle around you. I had to tell the guards that everything was right, but they didn't believe me, so I had to beat them to over here" said Buttercup, her clothed was all torn up. Then the door was pushed open. 'BAM'

"Is everything clear m'lady?" asked the guard(The leader of the other guards), as he got in a fighting position, with all the other guards behind him.

"Oh yes, go back to your positions" ordered the queen.

"BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS" order the guard, to the other guards. Before leaving, he said "I'm sorry, if I bother you." then the queen said "You didn't, you may leave." then he closed the door.

"Buttercup! what happened to you?" asked the queen, in shock.

"Oh, remember when I said, the stuff in your room started circling around you, well to get to you, I had to go through all that stuff…" said Buttercup, while rubbing her arm.

"Why? You could have at least got the a guard to do it, not you." said the queen, while taking a look around her room, everything was a mess.

"I know, but I came here, to wake you up earlier, to talk about how to get to the Light kingdom, and when I opened the door, I saw this green light and everything floating around you. And, I didn't want to freak out the guards, because in the green light it said 'Buttercup is not loyal to her kingdom, she will bring the bad luck for the kingdom'." said Buttercup, while attending to her injuries.

"Oh, well, I think he was just lying." said the queen, by mentally slapping her self, for telling Buttercup about the king of the Pitch Black kingdom.

"Who was just lying?" asked Buttercup,

"Well, the king, of the Pitch Black kingdom…"

"Ummm….how do you know it's him?"

"It's a long story, when I was little, his family used to always visit my family, and my mother, wanted me to marry him, and I didn't want to, I loved someone else...but he fell in love with me, and he became my stalker, he promise me that I will be his, and after that day, he even came in my dreams, he would love to bother me, saying that me and him belong together. After like maybe a year, the guards found out that he and his family didn't belong to our kingdom, they belong to the Pitch Black kingdom, then they left, but he would always bother me in my dreams…"

"oh" was all Buttercup, could say.

"So, tell me, how did you survive going to the Light kingdom? and, how is it like?" ask the queen, her hands were shaking, she knew something that Buttercup didn't.

"Well, I just covered my skin, so the bright sun, wouldn't hurt my skin." said Buttercup, like it was obvious.

"Oh, but like, I wonder how the Light will be able to go in the Dark." said the queen, she was in deep thought.

"Yeah, I also wonder, but, you have Butch doing that, so…."

"You're right, but we wouldn't just leave all the work to him, do you like him?" that question had Buttercup, of guard.

"NO! I think his cool and good looking…" was all Buttercup said, and it was true, she wasn't sure if she like him. After All, she only met him for like a day.

"oh, just asking, you two do make a good couple." said the queen, with a smile on her face.

"MOM! Don't say that." said Buttercup, her face turn red. Then there was a strong wind coming from the window, the lights went off. Buttercup and the queen could see, even in the dark, after all, they are from the DARK kingdom. The queen and Buttercup, turn around to come face to face with a green glowing, circle. Inside the circle, were some symbols that Buttercup nor the queen, have seen before, well that they remember.

"What happened?" asked Buttercup, who was looking around for any intruder.

"I don't know, I think we should check it out?" ask the queen.

"Some how, those symbols look familiar to me." said Buttercup, as she ran her fingers through the glowing symbols.

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but I had to, because I REALLY need to do my math homework, before my math teacher get's mad, and I don't feel like listening to him, lol. Well, please review! Some secrets were revealed in this chapter, lol. More to come! **

**NOTE: 8 or more reviews = update in less than 3 days.**

**REVIEW! It will take them a long time, to figure out what the symbols mean.**


	9. Chapter 9: Why is this happening?

**Hey people! I'm so happy with all those reviews I get! They are so wonderful, they make me write more. Thank you for those wonderful reviews, and follows/favorites. I got my 8 reviews here is chapter 9! but before that MAILBOX time! lol**

* * *

**Summermist296: Woah, all those questions! I'm sure you'll find out.**

**Annyare(guest): Yeah I did see the video, but there was one little problem...The song is not in my language, so I only watched the images...Why can't you make an account?**

**Unicorns Are Not So Innocent: Yeah, they are glowing symbols, lol.**

**AquaticChanda(guest): lol, thank you! Those symbols!**

**AxeGURL2096(guest): Thank you!**

**TheWondergulWorldOfJazz: Yea it is, thank you.**

**Tomboygreengurl: LOL, so true. Those cliffhangers, and thank you.**

**ROC95: I can't tell you, you'll find out in a couple of more chapters, maybe... lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 9,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

_"Some how, those symbols look familiar to me." said Buttercup, as she ran her fingers through the glowing symbols._

* * *

"Yeah, they do." said the queen, while staring at the glowing symbols.

"Ugh, I can't remember...so, how are we going to find out, what they mean?" ask Buttercup, while looking at the symbols. After a brief moment, the symbols started moving around her. "Mom, look!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Light kingdom, princess Blossom was brushing her hair. After one minute, princess Bubbles decided to go in Blossom's room, and fix her hair.

"Blossom, why did you leave the window open?" ask Bubbles, as she went in the room and opened a drawer that had a bow and bobby pins.

"I didn't, it _is_ closed." said Blossom. And, she turn

around - to see what Bubbles was talking about.

"Oh, you see." said Bubbles as she pointed at the opened window. "let m-", Bubbles started to close the window, but got pushed back, by a powerful wind. "what was t-that?"

"I don't know, let's close the window." said Blossom, as she got up to help her sister - close the window. The window wouldn't close, and worst of all! The wind kept getting more and more powerful, trying to get in. The door was opened, revealing, Boomer.

"Is everything a-" Boomer stop mid sentence, because he saw the two princesses, having difficulties closing the window.

"BOOMIE, HELP US!" said Bubbles, while trying to get her hair, out of her face. Boomer runs to help the two princesses.

"Ok, what is happening? Ah, this is getting worst... princess Blossom and Bubbles, go tell the other guards, to come, I'll try to keep, the wind from completely coming i-in." said Boomer. Princess Blossom, went running to the door. The door closed, on her face, sending her flying in the air, and falling down against the wall.

"dam…." Boomer, mutter to his self. "Princess are you ok?"

"Yeah." said Blossom, as she got up, and tried to open the door, but it was impossible. Boomer was having a hard time, keeping the wind from completely coming in. Now, the wind became visible, it was glowing blue, and it started circling around Bubbles. Then behind came a pink wind, glowing around Blossom. The wind stop coming in, causing Boomer, to smack his face against the window.

"Boomie, are you ok?" ask Bubbles, who still had the blue thing - floating around her.

"Yeah, are you? I wouldn't want anything happening to such a beautiful princess, like you." said Boomer, making Bubbles blush bright red. "Look! There are symbols around you, same with Princess Blossom, except her's are glowing pink."

"What do those symbols mean? This has never happened in history, I have study almost all the books about symbols, and this is different." said Blossom, while trying to think, what they standed for.

"If you don't know, why should I?" said Bubbles, as she tried walking away from it. But, everywhere she went, it followed her.

"Boomer, please don't tell anyone, just father." said Blossom, the symbols started to stick to her arms, legs and one symbol got stuck in her forehead. The same was happening with Bubbles, she hugged Boomer. The last symbol, didn't stick to Bubbles, it got stuck on Boomer's forehead. For Blossom, her last symbol is color red, and went floating out the window, to who knows where. Boomer was too afraid to move, then after about a minute the ground started shaking, and there was a big bright light surrounding Bubbles, Boomer and Blossom.

Deep in the woods of the Light kingdom, was also a bright light surrounding someone.

* * *

**Uh, oh. I'm sure, anyone reading this, is all like 'what is happening? why is the ground shaking?'. Well, ya'll will have to review, to find out.**

**NOTE: I'm so sorry, for such a short chapter, but with all this school work, it's hard. I know, I'm not known for doing my homework, but I have too, because I want to go to this school, that's WAY better. REMEMBER, 8 or more reviews = Update in less than 3 days! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm the princess!

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Please continue to review, and I'll continue to write! I know a lot of people are confused about the story, but that's normal, because that's what I want. You all will soon find the answers to those questions. I promise. MAILBOX, TIME!**

* * *

**AxeGURL2096(Guest): Thank you**

**Annyare(Guest): Thank you, no need to say sorry. I do hope you make an account!**

**Gragra: Ok, you will find out!**

**Unicorns Are Not Innocent: Oh great! That's what I want, from a reader!**

**Cococandy21: I know right!**

**Lys Dis: Ok, it's okay to be confuse, because that's how you are stoppust to be, until the story is finished. A long time, from now!**

**ROC95: Lol, cuz I'm evil, jk, I'm not :)**

**Tomboygreengurl: Thank you!**

* * *

**Well that's it, and thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! Here is chapter 10! I can't believe I got this far! NOTE: When the girls are seeing symbols, it all happends at the same time. Remember this is original pairings. You all will see what I'm talking about, as you read on, so READ! BTW, Bubbles may act a little (a lot) OOC, in this chapter. Other than that, next chapters she's back to her normal self.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

_"Ugh, I can't remember...so, how are we going to find out, what they mean?" ask Buttercup, while looking at the symbols. After a brief moment, the symbols started moving around her. "Mom, look!"_

* * *

"Oh, my!" exclaim the queen, watching the symbols get stuck in Buttercups arms and legs. The last one was symbol, didn't get stuck to Buttercup, it went floating out the window. "Buttercup, you hairs all messed up, why would you try to fight off, the symbols?"

"I don't know mom, but the symbols need to mind their personal space." said Buttercup, the queen just shook her head, in disapproval. "Ugh, mom, why is the ground shaking, or is it just my imagination?"

"No, I'm afraid it's not your imagination." said the queen, as she grab a whole of something. Light started to surround Buttercup, no matter where she went. Buttercup got a view out the window, before the light completely covered her vision. Buttercup saw, a big bright light covering someone, who was standing between the Light and the Dark kingdom. _'Who is that?'_ was the last thing she thought. "BUTTERCUP!"

* * *

Buttercup awoke, next to someone who look familiar. "Where am I?" she heard a girl with abnormal pink eyes say. Then Buttercup look around, only 2 people look familiar to her.

"Blossom, babe is that you?" ask a young man, with blood-red eyes.

"Brick?!" said Blossom, as she ran to Brick and gave him a hug.

"EXCUSE ME, I have a question, how did I get here?" Buttercup ask, and standed up, everyone was awake except one person. Butch. "BUTCH! Do you mind explaining?"

"Who are you to be shouting like that, I don't want you to shout at Butch like that!" said Bubbles, as she also standed up.

"Well your majesty, I AM the PRINCESS of the DARK KINGDOM!" shouted Buttercup, who was obviously annoyed by Bubbles behaviour.

"B-but, you said, you were just a commoner." said Bubbles.

"Woah ladies, I know I'm sexy but I don't want you to be fighting over me, and yes Bubbles she is the princess." said Butch, as he stretch.

"I was NOT fighting for you." Buttercup growl. Butch was about to retort back, but Bubbles beat him, to it.

"Butch is not ugly, no not at all. I owe him my life, so please don't be mean to me." Bubbles said, which made one of Buttercup's eyes to twitch.

"Look, princess it's obvious you have a crush on Butch, but you can have him. No need to argue." Buttercup said, but somewhere in the inside, she felt different. Bubbles blushed, when Boomer saw that, he grew sad.

"Bubbles, you are not to disrespect another princess. And you don't act like that all." Blossom said. Brick, was just there standing quietly.

"Sorry…But, I don't like it when people are mean to Butch." said Bubbles,

"Awww, that was so sweet of you bubbs! That's why you are like a sister to me!" exclaim Butch, and gave Bubbles a hug, Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"Ignoring all that drama, could someone tell me where are we?" Brick ask.

"You six are here, to save your kingdom" said a voice, from behind them.

"Hey old men, who are you?" ask Butch, Brick face palm his self.

"You sure got a LOT to learn, but some people just don't change. My young man, that may be your case. Right now, you my children are in the Elements." said the old men.

"Elements?" Boomer asked.

"Yes my dear boy, now I know the light and the dark are not really elements. But I'm sure, you will find out, how to defeat the Pitch Black kingdom. You six have been chosen to be warriors." said the old men, as he took a step forward.

"What explains the symbols?" ask Blossom, who was ready to find out.

"Ah, the symbols. You are to, find out yourself. But, I'm telling you this, the symbols have been with you all this time, but someone took some symbols away from you. Someone who still has some symbols that belong to you. I don't know how they were able to, but they did. You must retrieve all your symbols, that are part of your body. Once you have retrieved all the symbols, you may know how to defeat the Pitch Black kingdom. I could only retrieve some symbols, to get this message to you. You will find them, right this way." said the old man, as he opened a portal. One by one, the princesses and their guardians went in.

Once across the portal, the world is destroyed. Bubbles was crying and Boomer decided to hold her, while she cried. Buttercup, just look broken-hearted and Blossom just hide her face with her hands, while Brick holded her. Butch's mouth was opened.

* * *

**Ok, well that's it! Yeah, I know Bubbles having a crush on Butch, but I'm sure she will eventually fall for Boomer. I don't like writing, when there are mix pairings. But, yeah. This story, is original pairings! I bet you guys are still confuse, don't worry guys the more chapters come, the closer the answers are coming in. So review! Sorry for such a short chapter, but I have lots of HW. That sucks… I wonder how BUBBLES will REACT WHEN SHE FINDS OUT BLOSSOM AND BRICK GO OUT! I mean she haven't notice yet, because she's to busy arguing.**

**NOTE: 8 or more reviews = update in less than 3 days! **


	11. Chapter 11: Stuck

**Here is chapter 11! I'm like so happy, I got 21 reviews! THANK YOU! You know what's awesome, there is this guest with the name of 'ME'...Which is no me, as in Mlbv-grimm...xD**

**MAILBOX!**

* * *

**Annyare(guest): Thank you, and I think everyone must be thinking the same. LOL**

**Sukiami(guest): I know right, even I was upset, and your right! Thank you!**

**XxDarkAngelxX1: Thank you, your awesome!**

**Gragra: Lol, thanks**

**Tomboygreengurl: Lol, they did!**

**Shadowgirl(guest): OMG, THANK YOU! You reviewed every SINGLE chapter.**

**Lys Dis: I'm glad it is!**

**ROC95: Your right, that's not right.**

* * *

**Ok, so thank you everyone! Here is chapter 11!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

_Once across the portal, the world was destroyed. Bubbles was crying and Boomer decided to hold her, while she cried. Buttercup, just look broken-hearted and Blossom just hide her face with her hands, while Brick holded her. Butch's mouth was opened._

* * *

"What happened here?" asked Brick.

"I don't k-know." Blossom, manage to say.

"Hey?! I don't remember this being like this…Hey, look over there, I thought I lost that forever! and now it's here!" Butch said, as he pointed at a teddy bear on the ground covered in ashes.

"Ok, that's impossible because...I threw away that teddy bear years ago…" said Brick, as he scratch his back.

"YOU, DID WHAT?!" shouted Butch,

"Hey, hey look guys, don't you think he took us to the past?" Boomer said, obviously interrupting the two.

"You might be right, Boomer." said Blossom, and looked around. "I think we must find shelter, and find a way to retrieve our missing symbols. Tomorrow, Butch." she said, stopping Butch in his tracks.

"What if the old man, trick us?" said Buttercup, and Butch's eyes light up because he wasn't the only one who call the wise man, and 'old man'.

"Let's hope not, and if he did... We'll figure it out tomorrow." said Blossom, Brick just nodded.

"Wait, which kingdom are we in?" asked Bubbles, as she got beside Butch.

"Uh, it's hard to tell...Maybe the Light, because I don't feel dizzy…" said Blossom.

"Than, shouldn't Buttercup, be dead by now?" asked Bubbles, earning a cold glare from Buttercup.

"Maybe the symbols have something to do with this….right?" asked Boomer.

"Maybe, hey look! There's a cave, we can sleep in there for tonight." said Brick, while pointing at a cave with a small entrance.

"What ya'll waiting for, An invitation?" ask Buttercup, as she went running to the cave, with Butch following right behind. The other's decided to also go in, and they did.

Once inside, "OUCH!" shouted Butch, who had hurt his head while trying to crawl under a hole under the cave. "Guys if we can crawl in this hole, there is a big spot for us behind and there's water!" said Butch, with a little too much excitement. In which he hurt his head again. "OW"

"I'll help you get through…" said Buttercup, as she tried pushing him by his feet. "You heavy, what you been eating?"

"Food, man you just got me hungry." said Butch, as he finally got through the hole with Buttercup's help. "OW, you made me fall down…"

"How?" asked Buttercup and the others, who were obviously paying attention to their whole conversation.

"Well, let's say the floor is NOT level, it's like little mountains." said Butch, while looking around his surroundings. Than, Buttercup decided to go through, she fit right in.

"Come on, there's water over here!" said Buttercup.

Blossom came in next, just when she was about to fall down she got caught by Buttercup, "Thank you, princess Buttercup. I'm sorry for not meeting in a formally way, and for my sister's behavior, she doesn't act like that…"

"That's ok. Just make sure, your sister doesn't do it again." said Buttercup, Blossom just responded with a nod.

"Brick, come in." Blossom said, Brick just like Butch, got stuck. "Aw, come on Brick."

"Help, please?" said Brick, earning a giggle from Blossom. Blossom got both his hands, and pulled him in the cave. "Bubbles, it's your turn."

Bubbles, was about half way when there was a sound of rocks coming down.

"Hurry Bubbles, I'm gonna be squash by rocks, if you don't." said Boomer, with hurry.

"I'm trying Boomer, wait...Ah, you can come in." said Bubbles, as she made it to the other side. Then there was a sound of rocks, coming down like rain. "Boomer, BOOMER!" shouted Bubbles, she got worried, because Boomer was not coming out. Then came a hand covered in dirt, "BOOMER!"

"A little help, don't you think Bubbles?" said Boomer.

"Sure." said Bubbles, as she went as fast as possible, to help Boomer. Getting Boomer out, was much more easier than getting Butch or Brick out. "Oh, Boomer!" said Bubbles as she hugged Boomer, really tight.

"Bubbles, can't breath…" said Boomer, than Bubbles let go, with tears in her eyes. "Bubbles, you know I wouldn't leave you."

"Promise?" said Bubbles.

"Promise." said Boomer, as he engulf Bubbles into another hug.

"Sorry, to interrupt your little love moment. But, how are we gonna get out, if the rocks block the exit?" said Brick, while trying to get the rocks out.

"Brick, we'll find another way...There's no use trying to dig us out, I bet there must be, one thousand pounds of rocks." said Blossom, who heard the rocks coming down, everyone else did too, but they didn't want to believe that they are stuck in a cave, that is inside another cave.

"I guess you're right." said Brick, as he gave up.

"Yup, and that will give us time to explain, a lot of things, don't you think Blossom?" asked Bubbles,

"What are you talking about Bubbles?" asked Blossom. The others decided to leave the two sisters alone.

"Who, is that young man...Oh yeah, his name is Brick, his the most wanted criminal in our kingdom, and I saw you two really close." said Bubbles.

"Ah, I don't know what y-you are t-talking a-about…" stutterd Blossom, hiding the fact of her and Brick dating.

"Sister please, I seen you and him, and to me it looks like you two have something going on."

"We do...He's my boyfriend…"

"No, it can't be...Do you know what dad will do, if he finds out?

"I know, that's why I always met him in private…" said Blossom,who's ashamed of her actions.

"Blossom, you could at least told me. Why didn't you trust me?" asked Bubbles, with a hurt expression.

"I was gonna tell you, but I was waiting for the right time...After all, I know how much dad hates him."

"Oh, I just thought you trusted me…" Bubbles said, and tears started forming in her eyes.

" I do, that's the only thing I didn't tell you….Other than that, you know everything...I promise to, never in my life to hide something from you." said Blossom, and hugged Blossom for comfort.

"Ok," was all Bubbles manage to say, without feeling a knot in her throat.

"He's not really evil, he just steals for the poor." said Blossom,

"Oh, that's good! But, how do Butch and Boomer know him?" asked Bubbles. Just than the others came close to Bubbles and Blossom.

"We're brothers, and Blossom my lady, those are my two idiot Brothers, I would tell you about." said Brick, with a smirk.

"You three, don't really look-alike, maybe just the face features, a little…." said Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles agreed.

"Yeah, we know." said Butch, and sat down next to Blossom and Bubbles.

"Butch, get your lazy little behind, up!" said Buttercup, "The reason, we came in here is...We..ugh, I don't know how to explain. Boomer you explain."

"I don't know, Brick you explain." said Boomer, Brick sighed.

"I found, a black symbol over there" said Brick, pointing where they had come from.

"You forgot the saying 'WE'" said Butch, while pointing at Buttercup, Boomer and him.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter, was it good?**

**Note: 8 or more reviews = Update in less than 3 days!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sisters!

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I got 10 reviews! or 11….Well anyways it's MAILBOX! time.**

* * *

**Jade the Wolfgirl: Thank you**

**Unicorns Are Not Innocent: LOL, Thanks**

**Sukiami(guest) : Thank you!**

**Annyare(guest): Thank you!**

**Nietvries: Thank you, you're also an amazing author.**

**XxDark AngelxX1: I updated!**

**Summermist296: Lol, well here is more!**

**Tomboygreengurl: ok, thanks**

**ROC95: Yes they are!**

**Lys Dis: I did! Thank you. :D**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

_"You forgot the saying 'WE'" said Butch, while pointing at Buttercup, Boomer and him._

* * *

"Where?" asked Blossom.

"Follow me." said Brick, all six started walking over to the black symbol. The closer the all six got, the more the symbol started to glow.

"Why is it black, Those it belong to any of us?" asked Boomer, who was obviously getting nervous.

"Ah, I think… Why, when one of us gets far away, it stops glowing? It only glows when we're together. Should we get closer?" asked Bubbles.

"Maybe… Though I don't have a good feeling about this." said Blossom, unsure of what to do.

"Ugh, let's get this over with." said Buttercup, who was getting tense.

"Ok, but if something happens...I hope it doesn't" said Brick, the six got closer to the symbol. They got engulf by a dark black wind.

"Just like planned! I capture you six! I guess you all won't live to make the prophecy happen." said a voice, from the shadows. Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, Brick and Blossom are unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Queen of the Dark kingdom couldn't find Buttercup. All she remember was Buttercup being wrap by a green wind.

"Guards, Guard! GUARDS." scream the queen, in seconds the guards came.

"What is it, are dear queen?" asked the leader of the guards.

"My daughter...My daughter is m-missing…" said the queen, "Secure the palace."

"Right away, SECURE THE PALACE." shouted the leader, to the other guards. "How do we find Buttercup? ...Majesty, do you know where you last saw her?"

"I don't think she is around our perimeter, I'm afraid she is in another kingdom….She's been kidnapped...I'll try to find her on my own." said the queen.

"But, but m'lady. I can't risk having you on your own. I'll have one of my strongest guards to come with you." he said.

"I said, by my self. Make sure to tell me, if you see my daughter… LEAVE." said the queen, he left without another word. As soon as he left, the queen went running down the castle into the border of the Light kingdom. She got something out of her pocket and said something to it. Minutes later the king of the Light kingdom came running to meet the queen.

"Your daughter is missing too? So are my…" said the king, as soon as he saw the queen. Before responding back, the queen looked around making sure they were alone.

"Yes, remember they're our three little girls." said the queen.

"Yes, our daughters are missing...but, I don't know where. They left and so did their guards…" said the king.

"I think Blan took them…" the queen started crying. The king, wanted to hold her but the border was holding him back. Without thinking, he cross the border running to the queen.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm sure they're going to be ok. My little princess, I'm sure they'll find a way out." said the king, trying to comfort the queen and ignoring the pain in his body.

"I hope they find out they have powers….I can't do anything…" said the queen.

"Ah, I'm sure they're going to find out."

"I hope so, I found symbols circling Buttercup...But, some were missing...I only saw a small amount of symbols, in her. I thought she was supposed to have them inside her, to protect her...I think someone stole them.."

"How so? They need magic to do that." said the king, who look paler by the moment.

"I think Blan, did it. I forgot what the symbols stand for…"

"I did t-to." said the king, trying to ignore the dizziness.

"I miss being by your side...Oh my, go back to the light…" said the queen, who was focus on the king.

"I don't want to, but my body is feeling worst...I have to go...I love you." said the king, as he went walking to his side.

* * *

**This chapter was so sad, other answers were reveal. In other words Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom are sisters! I don't think any of you people expected that, or did ya'll? And, The king of the Light kingdom, is in love with the queen! So sad, they are from different kingdoms, that's the person the queen didn't like to talk about to Buttercup. Blan is the one the queen hates, and Blan REALLY hates the king.**

**REVIEW!**

**NOTE: 8 or more reviews = Update in less than 3 days!**


	13. Chapter 13: The KISS!

**Thank you guys for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Right now, I'm drawing a cover picture for this story! It'll be out in about a week. Well MAILBOX Time!**

* * *

**Lollygirl8(Guest): Thank you, I wont stop writing! As long as I get reviews!**

**Gamer-girl-xXx: Thanks, well here is next chapter!**

**Katsuyne-Kazunami: Thank you, there are reasons why Buttercup is the only one in the Dark kingdom.**

**Annyare(guest): Blan is evil... maybe... Thanks for reading**

**Nietvries: Thanks, I don't think anyone could have guess.**

**XxDarkAngelxX1: Yes, hopefully they will find out soon! :D**

**Lys Dis: Yeah, you knew!**

**ROC95: Yes, you're right.**

**Tomboygreengurl: Good that you did,**

**Unicorns Are Not So Innocent: Oh thanks, I hope it did! It's sad that the queen and the king are from different kingdoms….**

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

_"Just like planned! I capture you six! I guess you all won't live to make the prophecy happen." said a voice, from the shadows. Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, Brick and Blossom fell unconscious._

* * *

"Master, do you think they'll wake up anytime soon?" asked a man who look older for his age, he had a white shirt with holes everywhere. He looks like he was eaten by a dragon and came out from the dragon's buttocks.

"Stupid, of course they're already waking up." said a grumpy voice, it was an old man with tights and a big giant shirt, looking like a dress with tights. One ugly man.

"Oh, can I keep the girl with the blond hair?" he ask, as he stared at Bubbles with stars in his eyes.

"We'll see, we'll see." he sighed, and he stood up from his chair made from the garbage. Brick and Blossom were the first to awake, their bodies felt the pain, not wanting to wake up. Brick manage to open his eyes, but not to stand up. Blossom was still struggling to lift up her heavy eyelids.

"Ah, my little prisoners are awake! Well, I find it rude that 1 out of 6 will look at me. At least I'll know you are listening to me." he said, once Brick had his first look at him he immediately closed his eyelids, ignoring the pain from his action. "Come on, now you 6 won't look at me? I find that really rude, and from now on I want you to call me 'Master'."

"A-as I-f, W-why d-do y-y-you t-hink that I-I d-didn't w-work f-for t-the k-king?" Brick stutterd.

"Because your a piece of nothing?" answer the "Master".

"N-no, B-because I-I D-DON'T like i-it w-when s-someone t-tells m-me w-hat to d-do." said Brick, as he fell unconscious again.

"Ha, that'll show him not to mess with me again." said the "Master".

"Master Him, you made the others fell unconscious again…" said the same man from earlier.

"AH, why didn't you tell me? Now, I want you to make 5 other cages. I'll be able to talk to each of them separately." said Him.

"But Master, we don't have enough material to make 5 more…" said the man,

"WELL, I DON'T CARE HOW YOU GET THEM, MAKE THE 5 CAGES." shouted Him.

"Y-yes Master." said the man, but not before getting a last glance at Bubbles.

* * *

Meanwhile the queen had return home, with nothing more than sadness. She headed to her bed not knowing what else to do. Before she drift to sleep, she felt someone tap her in the back.

"Hey Beauty! How you been?" said a very familiar voice.

"Blan?"

"Yeah, it's me!" said Blan, the queen froze.

"How?" ask the queen, not wanting to see his face. She hope for it to be one of those dreams he used on her.

"You need to tell your guards to do a better job." he smirked. The queen turn around, just wanting it to be a dream, she slap him across his face. "Ouch, that hurt. You know, that's not a way to treat your future husband. How about we have some fun?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" shouted the queen, trying to get away from him.

"And, you let that bitch touch YOU." shouted Blan.

"H-how-"

"I was watching you….Don't you get it, I love you." said Blan, as he grab the queen by her waist and pin her against the wall. The queen started crying, making Blan eyes to change from aggressive to caring.

"If you really love me, why don't you let me be happy? Stop being so selfish."

"SELFISH? I'm not the one being selfish here, it's you. You had never been sweet to me…" said Blan, with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Now I would understand, that you hate me...But before, I have never done anything mean to you, and you treated me like nothing."

"I'm s-sorry…"

"You're right, I should just leave you alone...I'll just t-tell my father to s-stop the war…" said Blan, as he turn around ready to leave.

"Wait, so you're not the one who declared war with both kingdoms?"

"Nope, do you think I have command over my kingdom? No, my dad is the one with all the power, he still hasn't give me the place as king. Though, it was my idea to start war and declare you mine." said Blan, without turning to face the queen. "Bye"

"WAIT!" said the queen as she grabbed Blan by the arm and pull him back. He turn around and his and her lips touch. For his surprise she kissed back, then the queen turnaround, turning her back to him.

"What wrong, did I do this time?" asked Blan, as he touch his lips.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just have mix feelings...Good night, I must sleep…" said the queen, and layed in bed. Blan, went near her bed and sat down next to her.

"As you say so, good night my love." said Blan, as stroke her hair and gave her a peck on the lips. Then he left.

* * *

**This is so sad, the queen got mix feelings, though I feel bad for Blan. AND, this does not mean that the king from the Pitch Black kingdom, will stop the war. Trust me, there is going to be war. People vote, in your reviews or by PM, who should the queen pick? Blan or the King?**

**NOTE: 8 or more review = update in less then 3 days! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
